sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sailor Moon Movie
''The Sailor Moon Movie ''is an upcoming stop motion fan fiction film from the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe by KB Fan Fiction. Plot In 1974, two years after the last official Apollo mission (Apollo 17) to the Moon, Apollo 18 landed on the Sea of Serenity on the Moon. The mission's astronaut crew discover the ruins of the Moon Castle and later an abandoned Soviet LK lander that arrived on the Moon just several months earlier. The astronauts were then captured by a shadowy creature. Usagi discovers a mysterious-looking astrolabe while looking for her telescope. The next day, she discovers that a crescent-shaped spot appeared on her pet cat Luna’s forehead and the cat began to speak. On the way to school she met a college student named Mamoru Chiba. Later that night, Usagi saw a vision of Queen Serenity in her dream. Queen Serenity elaborates that a powerful enemy has begun to threaten Earth and Usagi is a legendary Sailor Senshi guarded by the Moon who can stop this. She also reveals that Usagi is in possession of the Legendary Silver Crystal and is assigned the task of gathering the Sailor Senshi to her. Luna is aware of the dream and lists the Senshi for Usagi to recruit. Usagi recognizes some of the names as her best friends at school. Luna shows to Usagi that the mysterious astrolabe contains a magical brooch that yields a secret power, and someone with the Legendary Silver Crystal can open it and use the brooch to transform into the legendary Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon. Usagi uses the Legendary Silver Crystal to open the astrolabe and takes the brooch. Luna tells her to shout “Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!”. Usagi shouts the phrase and is surprised when it actually works, transforming her into Sailor Moon for the first time. Hearing some distant cries through the odango covers on her hair, Sailor Moon and Luna run off to look for the crime scene. Sailor Moon vs. Doom Beetle Meeting Tuxedo Mask The next day, the event of students being saved by a girl in a sailor outfit became the talk of the school. A few feet away behind a building, Usagi and Luna encounter Ami Mizuno, who became their first recruit. At the Crown Game Centre, Usagi and Ami meet Minako Aino and recruit her into the team. Later, they set off to Hikawa Shrine where they meet Rei Hino. Meeting Makoto Kino Meeting Haruka and Michiru at the arcade Meeting Hotaru and Setsuna at the Door of Space Time. Setsuna is permitted to join the Senshi Team. First battle with Malachor Mission to the Moon Discovering the Moon Kingdom ruins Dark Side of the Moon Second battle with Malachor and Knights Sailor Moon vs. Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia Rescuing the kidnapped astronauts and cosmonauts Visiting the ISS Cast Protagonists * Usagi Tsukino is Sailor Moon * Ami Mizuno is Sailor Mercury * Minako Aino is Sailor Venus * Rei Hino is Sailor Mars * Makoto Kino is Sailor Jupiter * Hotaru Tomoe is Sailor Saturn * Haruka Tenou is Sailor Uranus * Michiru Kaioh is Sailor Neptune * Setsuna Meiou is Sailor Pluto * Mamoru Chiba is Tuxedo Mask * Luna * Artemis Dark Kingdom * Queen Beryl * Kunzite * Nephrite * Zoisite * Jadeite Youma * Death Beetle, the Beetle Youma. * Malachor, the Dragon Youma. * Revived Reingar Trivia * The film’s first half is largely based on the first episode of the Sailor Moon ''anime: Crybaby Usagi’s Magnificent Transformation. * The film's prologue is inspired by the film ''Apollo 18. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Films Category:Motion Pictures Category:Sailor Moon fan adaptations